


A Trick For A Treat

by Sins_of_the_Scruff



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell Red (Undertale), Halloween, Spooky, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Tricks and Treats, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), all in good fun right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_of_the_Scruff/pseuds/Sins_of_the_Scruff
Summary: Careful who you decide to play a trick on this Halloween. It could be your very last treat! A spooky short fic from probably a year or so ago with a certain skellie that's perfect for tricks!
Kudos: 3





	A Trick For A Treat

_“Dude, what is it with you and wanting to prank this specific house every year?!”_

Two teenage boys were hiding behind a bush as one of them slung their backpack off their shoulders and unzipped it, revealing an assortment of items like eggs, toilet paper, saran wrap, firecrackers, and the like. The other slung his own bag to the side, revealing an enormous amount of candy, ones that had been taken from children that they were able to scare. The boy who held the prank items picked up an egg and smiled at his friend, _“these are where those monsters from under the mountain live! They’re easy targets, can’t do anything back to us without getting in trouble. It’s free game! They also have the best fucking candied apples and homemade candy shit that they leave out for the brats. I’ll be taking all of it just like I did last year.”_

His friend glared at him and he quickly backed up his statement, _“you know what I mean! You’ll get half of the loot, ya idiot!”_

He didn’t look convinced, but grabbed a roll of toilet paper and nodded. They zipped the bag back up, hiding their stuff as best as they could and snuck out from behind the bush, sneaking into the monster neighborhood. Only seldom light posts lit the area and most homes were darkened. It was late at night, most trick or treaters were home going over their treats leaving the older kids to begin their tricks. The house that was their target was dark, no movement to be seen in the windows. A large oak tree sat in the front yard was used for cover as the boys quickly hid behind it and went over their plan. 

_“Ok, you T.P. this tree and the porch while I egg their shitty cars and get the firecrackers ready.”_

The friend nodded and unraveled the first toilet paper round and tossed it up, snagging it in a branch. They both smiled as they parted to do their dirty work and soon the large oak tree was covered in the white stuff, billowing in the wind. The forecast showed rain coming in the next few hours. By morning, it would be a soggy mess that would take days to clean up. Some of the cars had already been egged by previous tricksters, so what few eggs they had went against the garage door and whatever surface of the car that could be hit. Next up were the firecrackers. Those would really made the trick a wicked one. Meanwhilte, the other teenager stared nervously at the porch with a roll of toilet paper in his hand. There was a new decoration that they hadn’t noticed when they came on the property. Rocking in a rocking chair was a giant skeleton, all bloodied up with scars littering its form and holding a bowl of homemade treats in its lap.

Creepy as fuck.

He crept closer and could see the skeleton was scarred all over, paying close attention to the jagged scar that ran down the socket to the maxilla where a golden tooth replaced the one that was lost, supposedly in whatever gave it the facial scar. His gaze continued down to see a large spiked collar with a heavy chain that was around its cervical vertebrae. Ok, that was definitely even more creepy and a bit odd. None of the Halloween stores had a skeleton as detailed as this one. His gaze returned to the skeleton’s face as a chill shot up his spine. The darkened eye sockets seemed to stare AT him and not just through him, almost as if it was judging him. A quick decision was made and he decided to T.P. the other side of the porch, as far away from the creepy prop as he could. He swore he could hear the sound of the chain attached to the collar drag across the wooden floor, as if the head had turned to continue staring at him, but each time he turned around, the skeleton had stayed exactly as it had to begin with.

_“Hey, what are you doing?! C’mon finish the job and grab the snacks! Let’s get the fuck out of here before they find out! I’m about to light the firecrackers!”_

The boy nearly jumped out of his skin when his friend suddenly whispered over to him. Eventually he carefully made his way back to the skeleton, hands trembling with the last roll of toilet paper. He paused to let his breath catch up with the beating of his heart and quickly wrapped the toilet paper around the skeleton, wanting the skeleton’s gaze to be hidden. Beside the bowl in the skeleton’s lap was a small sign, **“One per child, please!”** He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his candy bag and started stuffing it full with the pre wrapped treats from the bowl, finding the last one to be sitting in the skeleton’s hand.

Shit, why did he agree to this? This wasn’t good for his anxiety at all. He swallowed nervously, telling himself it was just a creepy Halloween prop, nothing more. His hand shook as it hovered over the treat and just as he curled around the confectionary, the hand suddenly came to life and grabbed him, holding him hostage.

No sound was able to come out of his mouth as he watched a burnt orange light start to glow from behind the toilet paper and the paper burned away. The skeleton now bore a sharp grin as bright, burning eye lights stared back at the terrified teenage. The boy tried to yank his hand from the grip as the skeleton began to rise from the chair, even going as far to turn his head and try to get his friend’s attention. His friend was too busy trying to light the firecrackers to pay attention, leaving him at the mercy of the now very real Halloween skeleton.

The skeleton pulled him closer, the blood on its bones now seeming very real as he was brought close to the it’s scarred face. A low rumble of a chuckle emanated from its mouth as the fangs parted and a long, burnt orange tongue emerged licking a trail up the frozen boy’s face. 

_“Mmm, you’ve done a good job with your tricks, but i’m ready to collect the treats...and what a delicious treat you are.”_

That got the boy screaming as he tugged and pulled, only to be suddenly let go and started falling backwards. The skeleton started to cackle as it watched him tumble down the stairs, spilling his stash everywhere. That got his friend’s attention as one firecracker was lit and he stared in surprise and horror at his friend crawling across the lawn towards him as the skeleton that was previously in the chair was now standing and definitely walking down the steps. The chain that was attached to the collar around its neck dragged along the ground, creating a sharp, scratching sound as the skeleton continued to cackle. Bright burnt orange flames erupted from his sockets as he suddenly broke into a sprint, heading right for the teen with the firecrackers.

The teen let out a high pitched scream as he threw the lit firecracker at the skeleton and dropped the others, immediately turning and running for his life, leaving his friend slipping on the lawn. The skeleton caught the firecracker and turned his attention to the one sprawled out on the lawn. The boy was scared enough that he put up no effort when they hoisted him to his feet and carried to the street where he then held the still burning firecracker to his face.

_“How’s about ya leave the tricks to the professionals and the candy to the kids, hm?”_

He grinned as the boy nodded furiously and whimpered. With that, he stuck the firecracker down the teenager’s jeans and pushed him off the lawn, watching as the firecracker went off in his pants and the kid yelped with fear and pain as he chased after his friend who had ditched him, screaming obscenities and vowing never to do this again. A few minutes passed and then the porch light soon turned on and a tall, hoodie clad skeleton came out to see his naked counterpart picking up the garden hose and beginning to wash off the eggs from the cars and garage.

_“hmm, nice job, Rus. ya might have finally convinced them to think twice before doing that next year. Red’s gettin’ pissed that no one’s able to enjoy his treats that he slaves over.”_

The metal sound of a lighter being lit was Rus’ answer to Stretch as he lit up a cigarette and then offered one to his laid back counterpart. Stretch took the offered cigarette and bent down to snag the bag of candy, and throw what had spilled out back into it. He paused, picking at a small egg that had tumbled out, _“Damn, someone’s actually handing out those little kinder eggs to kiddos?? Fuck it, if they want to come back next year with this candy, I’ll sit in the chair naked for ‘em!”_

Rus’ response was to spray him with the hose.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment fic with my favorite skellie boy, Rus! He would be the #1 trickster on Halloween, don't even think about trying something unless you want something back tenfold as scary!!


End file.
